Broken Pasts, Broken Futures
by strawberryfinn
Summary: Coach Carter Jason Lyle's father was in jail. What happens when he is released? Has he changed, or is he just the same abusive person as before?


**NOTE**: I was wondering why there were like no Coach Carter fics so I decided to put one on. Hope you like. I don't own any of this material--except for this story. Review, please.

* * *

"Lyle!" Coach Ken Carter's voice blasted through the air. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he barked, standing over a slim white teen.

"I'm sorry Coach," Jason Lyle replied. "I'm just sort of out of it today…"

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Coach Carter ranted. "Twenty suicides, right now."

Jason grimaced, but he started running back and forth. Coach Carter looked at the boy in concern. Jason normally wasn't like this. He was usually concentrated and determined. Today, he just seemed sort of distracted…

He'd missed seven shots, and hadn't caught four of the passes to him. Even now as he ran suicides, he wasn't focusing on what he was doing. This was unusual for Lyle. He was usually a great player, who loved basketball, and had even brought his grades up to remain on the team. Together, he, Worm, and Cruz were great playing together.

"All right!" Coach Carter yelled. "Everybody pack up and go home. Practice is over. Lyle, stay behind."

The other kids on the team, Worm, Cruz, Junior Battle, Coach's son Damien, and Kenyon packed up, throwing curious glances over at Jason.

"Lyle," Coach said, staring into Jason's eyes. "What's got into you? You missed seven shots today…"

He was shocked to see an expression of fear in the teen's eyes.

"Lyle, it's ok… I just wanted to know if something's been bothering you…"

"Coach," Jason stopped with a shudder. "I'm sorry… it's just that… my dad comes home today."

xxx

Everything became still. "Your dad comes home?" Coach Carter needed confirmation.

"Yes." There was fear and pain in those eyes.

"You must be pretty excited," Coach Carter tried to find out more.

"I guess." This wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"Jason, if you don't mind me asking," Coach Carter tried again. "How did your father end up in jail in the first place?"

He was astounded as the kid's eyes filled with tears.

"_I do mind_," he retorted, and without another word, he picked up his stuff and left.

xxx

"What was going on with Lyle in there?" Damien wanted to know.

"Shut up Damien," said Cruz, who was in a bad mood. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No, seriously," Damien persisted.

Worm, who was quietly walking along the entire time, much unlike his character stopped in his tracks. "Don't say anything about him. He's going through a rough time."

"How would you know?" commented Junior.

"Yeah Worm," interrupted Kenyon. "Like anything's new."

Worm mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Cruz, whose interest and shoved him out of his bad mood.

"His… his dad's coming home from jail," stammered Worm. "Don't tell him I told you."

Everybody suddenly became very quiet. Damien didn't understand.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" he asked. "Shouldn't he be happy?"

"Shut up Damien," said Cruz, who was now not in a bad mood, but now concerned.

"Damien," Kenyon said, sucking his breath in. "It's just that… Jason's dad… the reason… the reason that Jason's dad even got in jail was for hitting him."

xxx

Jason didn't want to go home. He knew that his dad would be there. Now that his dad had been released, Uncle David no longer had custody of him. Uncle David.

Jason loved him. He had always been a better father than his actual dad was. He cared about Jason, and loved him.

But his dad seemed like a different man now. In court, he'd talked formally, asking for his son back, while Jason fumbled around for words, wanting to stay with his uncle. His father had won of course. He'd convinced the court that he was a new man, and wanted to have a new start…

But could Jason believe him? Or was this just the same man as before?

xxx

"JASON!" His father yelped and ran to give him a hug.

Jason stared in disbelief. Was this the same man he had visited in jail, cold and indifferent to his son's tears?

"I'm so sorry Jason," whispered his dad. "We can start all over again."

And for once, Jason smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

xxx

What did Jason's dad do to him? What lurks in that past?

Review for more.


End file.
